What the bleeping hell do I know?
by AlexLimitless
Summary: This is a drama story, based in some current happenings. Romance, friendships, heartbreaks. You know the drift. In this story, we find Alex. The main character struggleing through a serious of events. Cofused and still disoriented. She will have to find h


Dedicated to: Those whom I own an apology for not being around.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Beyblade.

I do own Alex Barton

I as well own Brad Zeedos , Brenton Usame, CorrMickels and Ron Blassin

Miyami belongs to ChibiTari

Other friends own other characters. I will be adding each and every one of their characters and who they belong to as they appear along

the story.

Warning, I haven't been around for a while. I was actually off writing this whole bleeping story. So I have.

A shit load of bull on my head at the moment. Yes, I enjoy knowing I have bullshit on my head. It's a wonderful feeling.

Chapter I: "So, this is life...?"

Have you ever wondered what it is like to look through the eyes of someone else? To experience the life, the feelings, and know what it is to be someone you are not? To die, and to live again? To be lost in an abyss of torment? Embraced by the pitches of darkness and to feel like the meager faith you had was taken away from you abruptly, without any justification? Ever wondered who are we? Why are we here? Why is it that we seek these answers? And will we ever find them?

"Alex!" I groaned loudly, someone had interrupted my lovely dream. And as always. I had the weirdest dream of waffle kingdom, sock faeries. And the most beautiful queen. Being me.

But then again. I ain't a model, and I am for certain no beauty queen.

Kai's yell was heard from the entrance of my bedroom's door, Kai, my childhood friend. Wealthy. Nice. Caring... etc. I could go on with an endless list of why to love him. The true question stood in what didn't this guy have?

His one and only flaw was that attitude he carried like a fierce beast.

Oh yes. Kai Hiwatary. Would truly be the most annoying boy I had encountered. But his body made up for it, not meaning I wanted to sex him up though.

But meaning I recognized he had a very attractive side of him. Muscular, handsome, eyes that threatened to eat you up when he stared at you with their intense stare. Yet, they would fill up with so many emotions.

"I'm up!" I groaned, rolling out of bed. I hadn't noticed he was in my room now, standing above me until I looked up, he was looking down at me. His light blue locks fell gracefully onto his handsome features. His light blue hair now needed a small trim. As it fell onto his shoulders, it was a darker color, but it looked good on him, a small smile was spread across his lips. As he bent down to pick me up and carry me towards the bathroom, where he left me and closed the door behind him.

As always I stared at the door dumbly. Dazed. Confused and wondering why the hell I was up this early in the morning on a Saturday. Of course I watched cartoons, but I had a rave last night. Meaning my hang over was way affecting me at the moment rather strongly. Oh happy days, happy days.

I groaned as I stood up. My complexion was not perfect, but it had its ups.

I was actually thick boned, but the up side is that I have a very voluptuous form, in a way that I have a very well defined hour glass figure.

I stand 5'3", and my sizes are a bit too personal, don't you agree?

As it is, my hair is rather curly, mostly because of my Mexican decadence. I have some Spanish blood in me, as well as Mexican and Argentinean. Anyways, it's original color was brown, but I had went ahead and dyed it a raspberry black color, meaning it shined in an odd reddish way when it got hit by the sun.

Bubblegum pink streaks where dyed towards the front of my hair, as well as some white streaks. The white actually went along all my hair along with some Orange and chunks at the bottom, with some mucky purple color. It was amazing what you could do when Miyami was around.

Miyami. Ah yes. She was an artist by nature. She was a beautiful young girl. Nice. Caring. Loyal. Miyami was also Tyson's cousin. They where rather close. Although. She as a girl, was a great skater, a great designer, great friend. I envied her at times. But then again, who didn't envy her friends for one thing or another. Everyone saw their friends as wonderful people. Thing is. Miyami is able to see herself and other perfectly. That is why she is not afraid to look different and stand out. She knows that her friends won't judge her.

Miya was a great girl. Wonderful inside and out.Although with her. You never knew what she really looked like. So I cannot explain how she isfully to myself. As she seemed to have ever changing hair and shifting dressing styles.

I concentrated on myself once more and I stared into the mirror closely now... into my face. My eyes where a dark brown pools at the center of a pearly white fountain, my mouth was small, teeth perfectly aligned. Cheekbones weren't visible due to the fact that I was rather cheeky.

My nose-ring hung in like it always did. I never took it out, even when I slept, as it had been a gift from Gawt when he went to Japan .

He was her sex god, blue stunning eyes, the color of the sky at mid-day. And it went well with his golden yellow blonde hair. And pale fair skin. The body of a roman god. And the personality of young kind prince. Perfect for any girl. Then again, we can't have everything, right?

**'True... very true. Like you secretly wishing you were a radioactive penguin' **

It might come true... you never know.

**'With the lava and the thunder and the ultimate doom! Argh!' **

Yep... And then I'll stuff you up my ass and walk around naked.

**'You're gonna stuff yourself up yer ass?' **

Yep... I can work miracles!

Alex closed her eyes, lifting her hand to her forehead, using her thumb and pinky finger to rub in a circular motion against the sides of her forehead. She could hear the guys getting up. Ron was already up, apparently. She could smell pancakes. It was his turn to make breakfast today.

Ron had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. He wasn't very tall. He was 5'6" although he was every girl's best friend. The one to be around when you needed someone to talk to. An honest guy, who spoke his mind. Although that sometimes hurt other people. But I had to agree it was good for him to always tell the truth.

"Oh man! Fuck! Dude what the fuck are you doing Corr!" I could hear Tala's alarmed screams. And more then likely you would find Corr doing another of his stunts. All the while Tala went ballistic over it so. Now. Lets get to introducing Corr.

Corr. He was a gentle man. Nice. Hot. Loyal. Asshole. One of a kind.

Corr was Russian. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and the perfect body. Although he always worked. You could always find him having time for you. No matter what it was that you wanted. He would make it so that he could spend as much time as you heeded him to spend with you as possible. If you wanted to go paintballing. Bungee jumping and cry in his arms. He was there.

Tala on the other hand. Was a devious little fucker. Red flaming hair. And Ice cold blue eyes.

A milky soft pale skin, which only added to his flawless rippling abs, pectorals, and so forth. A body to kill for. One sex god on the platter, indeed. Although unluckily enough. I had a hands off, huge ass warning up and down me. I had recently been dating Brad, a football player. He wasn't the most popular guy in school. But he sure knew how to romance a girl and sweep her off her feet.

He was 6'1" and muscular. Sure he had a little tummy, and he wasn't perfect, but did I really mind? No, not really. Him and me where not really far well known for our relationship. We where seen once in a while in the crowd... Not much would happen in public.

"Alex? Are you alright in there?" Brian's concerned voice broke me of my thoughts.

Brian…

He and I had dated 2 years back. When I was 17, he was a great boyfriend. Always caring. Always there. And by god he was great in bed. Not anything I would normally say. Believe me. But god, he handled a girl rather well. He ravaged her, adventured her into an endless abyss of sweet kisses and butterfly touches. You would have to experience though.

Brian has lilac eyes, and very light, almost white lilac dyed hair. Rather muscular. Tall. He was protective. Nice. Caring. My best friend all through high school. He was rather popular with the girls. But his cold personality drew them away. Of course.

Everyone rather then me. I had been pretty much the girl to cling to him every now and then, him obviously always getting annoyed but yet. He would hold me so gently when we were alone. Eventually we worked things out. And I found out why it was that he would always be so oddly nice…

Then came the time for me to choose my career. Me and Brian parted.

And so I found myself fleeing my home town. To an art institute.

Where I was taught how to cook like a professional chef, how to draw divinely, and best of all, I was never alone, as Oliver. The only friend I held dear to when it came to my passion for arts, the one who shared my same dreams, well... he came along with me. We were both in France actually. Moving from place to place along with each other. We both met many interesting people, made friends.

Brad was among them. I didn't get to see him much. But we talked a lot on the phone; he would tell me such sweet things. Made me fall in love with him more and more.

He was actually 22, and just a normal worker. He worked at KFC and other fast food restaurants. Though recently, he had been acting strangely towards me.

I knew it would end soon. He had been whining how he couldn't stand the distance. I had emotionally already prepared myself.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." My voice could have fooled anyone who didn't know me.

"Mmm" Not Brian. He only made that noise when he knew I was keeping something. But as always... he would ignore it and walk off. Eventually he would know.

My hands slipped to turn on the warm water. And set it just to the right temperature and I undressed slipping into the warm water. Letting the feeling of the warm water against my skin relax me. And there I stood. Enjoying the feeling.

"Alex!"

The door swung open…

The next few things that where heard are a whole lot of cuss words. Mexican, Cuban and American. A few crashes. Rumblings and a whole lot of groaning coming from a well known guy.

"And don't fucking come back!"

I slammed the door shut. I hated when they did that. Of course. What would you expect from living in a house full of boys?

I sighed wrapping a towel around my body, tugging on it safely around me. And slipped off into the safety of my room. Closing the door softly.

"Guys never do grow up..." I chuckled walking over to my vanity. Filled with whatever you wanted it to be filled with. I had a closet full of clothes; I didn't know the end of it. My shoe selection was rather wide. Glasses. Contacts. Diamonds. You name it. It had it.

"No they don't" I smiled and looked up to see Brenton. Did I mention he was the one to open the door?

"No... You are looking for another beating?" I wicked grin spread across my face. But he knew better. And slipped a teddy bear that had been behind him all along. Showing his puppy dog eyes and whimper.

"That ain't gonna work" And sure enough. It didn't as I made sure that fucker didn't get any kids.

**'You where a little to harsh' **

Harsh? Nah... All I did was shove a ball into his skin... or something like that...

**'He's at the hospital' **

…Well…you can fuck mah ass and call me a bitch!

**'I'll get a horse to fuck yer ass and THEN call you a bitch' **

"Put your hands in the air!" The police officer yelled at me as I Brenton went as far as calling the police.

"Put your hands in the air! And wave em like you don't care!" I sang starting to dance and laugh the ambulance drove off with Brenton.

"Oh you think you're so smart little missy?"

"I'm Smarty! I shove words up mah ass and pee blood when I write. My head is full of shit and the llamas are raping things! Did you see that? Oh em gee! It's the twinkle tooth fairy king here to rescue me!" I sang and laughed at the cop's face when he saw Oliver walk out of his limo.

He had a powerful influence over with the police department…

"And the twinkle tooth fairy king says that ass deserved what he got... now be gone!" He just glared at them, and slowly one by one they left the property.

"The evil waffles are gone! But they shall return!" Oliver smiled at me incredously, a childish grin on her face.

"You haven't changed one bit, love" Oliver's eyes had lightened up now

"Of course not twinkle tooth fairy king! I shall always be the outstanding Banana pink pokadotted platypus!"

"I saw it coming..."

"You're not mad?"

"Not at all, love. I was planning on moving back home. So it was eventually going to end."

"Alex…"

"I'm alright Brad! Really... I'm back home.. And you're there. We cannot continue this relationship. I love you. But it had to end sooner or later."

"I love you, Alex"

"We'll still be friends love. Don't worry."

"Alright. But I must go now..."

"Alright"

And with that it ended. I hung up the phone. Then let the tears crawl from my eyes. No longer able to keep them in. I turned on my radio. Immediately Lacuna Coil started blasting from the speakers.

**_Destruction _**

War

To fight in defense  
Forgotten words  
of friendly hate

war - destruction  
war - destruction

I grabbed a bottle of Bacardi 151 from under my bed, and with a swing I took a big gulp out of it. Wheezing as the burning sensation of alcohol invaded my raspy throat. A smug smile on my face. Insanity begging to be let out.

**_I don't know why  
A soul deceased  
A broken hope  
A choking breeze _**

war - destruction  
war - destruction

Can't you take me away from your lies?

I stood up, and looked at myself on the mirror. Wiping the smile off my face, I stormed into the closet and stripped myself from clothing. Loathing what I was doing I slipped on a crimson red velvet corset with a featuring of lace, ribbon tie-up, ribbon and lace shoulder straps, along with black skirt with an elastic waistband and lace trim, jagged hem, black mesh underlay and a solid black overlay.

**_Destruction _**

Dark paradise  
Collecting souls  
To analyze

Tripping over some clothing, and shoes, I managed to make it to my drawers, pulling out some spider web patterned tights. As well as grabbing those black leather patented lace up boots that have a red color tongue.

**_war - destruction  
war - destruction _**

The bitter blood  
of a children's cry  
inside the truth  
far from my sky

war - destruction  
war - destruction

Can't you take me away from your lies?

For a finishing touch I grabbed the first coat I found, it being a black velveteen and fur hooded coat.

Make up wasn't on my mind at the moment. I looked at my mirror. Seeing the monster that stood before me.

Snatching the car's keys before me and stormed out.

I knew all eyes where on me. But all I knew was 'run'. Nothing more was I taught but to run. And so I would do so…

Turning on Brian's Black Hummer's engine on. I sped off...

All the while HIM blasted out.

"Gone with a Sin..." I whispered as the song started.

**'I've became so stoned! I can't hear you there, I've became so stoned so much more unaware! I'm just so fucked up all I want to do is to get high up and hallucinate! And I know! I may end up in jail too! And I know! You want to get stoned with me because you're a druggie tooo!'**

**That's it. Review if you please. Critize if you do not like it. Say what you wish to make it look better. I might edit.**

**No new characters for the moment please. I might add some later on depending on how my story comes along.**


End file.
